The Way of the Warrior
by Nightmare Hurricane
Summary: The warrior code keeps peace between the clans. Only broken occasionally. This is one of those times. Leaders and medicine cats are meant to be role models to their clans. Twigstar, the leader of WindClan, and Stonetail, the medicine cat of ShadowClan, have broken the warrior code by falling in love. When Twigstar finds out she is expecting his kits what can go wrong? Everything.
1. Meetings

**_Meetings_**

**The First Meeting**

Twigpaw, a small brown she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, belly, and paws from WindClan, was running from a stray dog on WindClan territory. She had gone out all alone at night to prove to her brother that she was a better hunter. Trouble arose when she had heard barking.

_Please StarClan! I only became an apprentice a moon ago! Please don't let this dog kill me!_

Twigpaw was so busy running from the dog that she hadn't realized that she had crossed WindClan and RiverClan's border. She only did when her paws began to slip out from under her, but she kept on running. Running like a WindClan warrior.

Twigpaw cried out for help but none came. She thought that the end was near. Then, in ShadowClan territory, the dog caught her. It tore at her skin with sharp teeth. Twigpaw was too tired to fight back.

A yowl made the dog run off. Twigpaw watched as a ShadowClan patrol came running up to her.

"A _WindClan _cat?!" said a shocked ShadowClan she-cat.

"She must have run through RiverClan territory trying to escape from the dog. Come on, let's bring her back to camp. She won't be able to return to her own camp when she's hurt." said a ShadowClan tom.

So the ShadowClan cats helped Twigpaw to her their camp and set her down in their medicine cat den.

Twigpaw's vision was blurry, but she could still make out a young white tom with a dark gray tail. Twigpaw soon drifted off to sleep.

When she awoke the young tom was replacing the cobwebs on her wounds. A large black tom with white ears was looking through the herb stores.

"Blackfur, she's awake." said the young tom.

The black tom, Blackfur, turned around and looked at Twigpaw. "Well she is. What's your name then little she-cat?" asked Blackfur.

"T-twigpaw." said Twigpaw.

"Well nice to meet you Twigpaw! I'm Blackfur the medicine cat of ShadowClan and this is my apprentice Stonepaw!" said Blackfur.

During Twigpaw's time in the ShadowClan medicine cat den she annoyed Stonepaw most of the time. She thought it was funny to see him get frustrated. However it was soon time to travel back to WindClan, and Twigpaw didn't exactly leave with a happy heart. She would miss Stonepaw.

**The Second Meeting**

Twigpaw was out of the camp at night again. She had just had a nightmare and wanted to clear her mind. It was the night of the half-moon so Twigpaw met Blackfur and Stonepaw traveling to the moonpool.

"Greeting Twigpaw. Glad to see you got better!" said Blackfur.

Twigpaw nodded. "I thank you for helping me." said Twigpaw.

"You've already thanked us seven times already!" complained Stonepaw. Blackfur gave a _mrrow _of laughter.

"Well you both saved my life! How can I not thank you?" said Twigpaw.

"You've already thanked us. SEVEN TIMES." said Stonepaw.

"Heh. If you two were in the same clan and Stonepaw wasn't a medicine cat I bet you two would be mates as warriors!" said Blackfur.

"NO!" Twigpaw and Stonepaw said at the same time.

Blackfur laughed. "Well alright, come on Stonepaw. The others will be wondering where we are." said Blackfur.

So Blackfur and Stonepaw left Twigpaw. Twigpaw was secretly sad that Stonepaw was going away again.

**The Third Meeting**

Twigpaw was no longer Twigpaw. She was Twigfrost. Stonepaw was no longer Stonepaw. He was Stonetail. They where both at the gathering, Twigfrost's first gathering as a warrior.

Stonetail couldn't help but feel joy that Twigfrost had finally become a warrior. He hated the days he didn't see her, which was almost all of them. He knew it was wrong but he just couldn't help it!

Stonetail pulled Twigfrost to the side at the end of the gathering and they talked for a little while, both giving small hints on their crushes on each other. They talked until Stonetail was called by away by Blackfur. Twigfrost left the gathering hoping she would see him again.

**The Fourth Meeting**

Twigfrost now had an apprentice, Swiftpaw. A long legged cream tom. She was showing him some fighting moves when Stonetail called out to them. Swiftpaw nearly attacked Stonetail, but Twigfrost put her tail on his chest and ordered him not to.

"What brings you here Stonetail?" asked Twigfrost.

"I've run out of a herb, and RiverClan doesn't have any they can spare. Does WindClan?" asked Stonetail.

"Come on. We'll take you to our camp to see if Cloudstep has any of this herb you're missing." said Twigfrost.

Stonetail followed Twigfrost and Swiftpaw to WindClan camp and spoke to Cloudstep, a white tom with a few gray patches of fur. Stonetail left the camp with the herbs he needed, but before he went he pulled Twigfrost aside.

"Can you meet me at the island tonight?" asked Stonetail.

"The gathering island? Why?" asked Twigfrost.

"I'll tell you later. Just meet me there at moonhigh." said Stonetail.

"Okay." said Twigfrost, who was slightly confused.

**The Fifth Meeting**

Twigfrost crossed the tree bridge. As soon as her paws hit the ground Stonetail called to her.

"Twigfrost! Over here!" said Stonetail.

Twigfrost came over to him. "What's up with all the secrets?" asked Twigfrost.

"Twigfrost, I simply cannot keep this to myself any more. Blackfur died not too long ago and I can't trust anyone in ShadowClan not to tell. I love you." said Stonetail.

Twigfrost gasped. Her secret... His secret... they both loved each other.

"It's okay if you never want to see me again." said Stonetail.

Twigfrost licked his ear. "Now why would I want to never see the tom I love ever again?" asked Twigfrost.

Stonetail gasped. "Y-you love me back!"

Twigfrost and Stonetail both knew it was wrong. Stonetail was the medicine cat of ShadowClan while Twigfrost was a warrior of WindClan. It could never work.

**The Sixth Meeting**

Twigfrost's apprentice was now a warrior. Swiftleg. The deputy had just died and Twigfrost was made the new deputy. Pride swelled her heart. Only she knew that her relationship with Stonetail was now wronger then ever. She wasn't simply a warrior, but the deputy! Rabbitstar had only two lives left, so Twigfrost would be leader soon, and that would only make things worse.

The night after that was the gathering. Rabbitstar would announce her as new deputy, and Stonetail would be there. She was sad. She didn't want to stop meeting Stonetail!

Twigfrost took a place next to the other deputies on the tree roots.

"Hey, get lost. This place is for deputies only." said the RiverClan deputy, Wetpelt.

"Well then I'm in the right place." said Twigfrost. Twigfrost puffed up her chest. "Meet the new deputy of WindClan."

"You're deputy?"

Twigfrost turned to see Stonefrost.

"Yeah. The old deputy, Runningflame, got killed by dogs..." said Twigfrost.

"I'm sorry to hear that he died." said Stonetail. Twigfrost looked into Stonetail's eyes. She could see that there was love in them, also sadness. He, too, understood that they had to stop meeting.

**The Seventh Meeting**

Rabbitstar had just lost his last life, and on the night of the half-moon. Twigfrost would have to travel with Cloudstep and Heatherpaw to the moonpool. The other medicine cats were confused, why was the WindClan deputy with Cloudstep and Heatherpaw?

Cloudstep explained it to them. So they allowed it.

Twigfrost went ahead with Cloudstep and Heatherpaw. At the moonpool she got her nine lives from StarClan.

Her mother, Wingfur, told her to follow her heart. At first Twigfrost couldn't understand but when she woke up as Twigstar and saw Stonetail, awake while the others were asleep.

"One last meeting. Before we stop. At the island, tomorrow." said Stonetail.

Nothing really exciting happened on their last meeting. They met, talked, and agreed that they would forget about each other.

**WindClan**

"Twigstar... may I enter?" asked Cloudstep. The medicine cat was getting old. His apprentice, Heatherpaw, had become Heatherwing.

"Come in Cloudstep." said Twigstar, who was eating a small rabbit. Oddly, her belly was bigger then it should be.

Cloudstep entered. "Twigstar... have you noticed that your belly is becoming big when you're not overeating?" asked Cloudstep.

"Yes, I have noticed." said Twigstar.

"Well... Twigstar... I believe that you're expecting kits." said Cloudstep.

Twigstar stopping eating as one name crossed her mind. _Stonetail._


	2. Kits!

_**Kits?!**_

**WindClan**

"I... I'm excepting kits?" asked Twigstar.

"Yes, I believe so... unless you're secretly overeating." said Cloudstep.

Twigstar sighed and nodded her head. "Alright." she said.

"So who's the father?" asked Cloudstep.

"I would prefer to keep it a secret. It doesn't matter anyways." said Twigstar.

At first Cloudstep was confused then he nodded. "Okay then." he said.

Twigstar gave a small sigh. "Get out of my den now please." she said.

Cloudstep turned around and walked out of Twigstar's den.

_Oh StarClan why?! Soon enough they'll find out... Then what would I do?! I'm the leader of WindClan, would they really banish me from my own clan?_

"Twigstar!" called the deputy, Leafpath, a brown tabby tom with green eyes.

"In here!" called Twigstar.

Leafpath ran into Twigstar's den. Only just stopping before he ran into Twigstar. "A dog attacked the border patrol... and... and..." Leafpath looked as if he was choking on his own words.

"What is it?" asked Twigstar.

"And... IT KILLED HER!" cried Leafpath. Leafpath ran out of Twigstar's den.

"Huh? Her? Wait..." said Twigstar. _Leafpath had one daughter. Harepaw... The dog must have killed Harepaw! Oh poor Leafpath! Lightfoot just died not too soon after Harepaw was apprenticed and now..._

Twigstar looked out of her den. Leafpath was sitting next to a light brown she-cat. Her fur was all messy and it was covered with blood and wounds. Twigstar looked closer to find that she wasn't breathing. Twigstar walked fully out of her den and rested her tail on Leafpath's back. "I'm sorry." she said.

"They're both dead!" cried Leafpath. Leafpath curled up into a ball beside his daughter.

"StarClan will accept her with a heavy heart. She was so young." said Twigstar.

"I.. I should have been there for her!" said Leafpath.

"Twigstar..." said Emberpelt. Twigstar turned to see the ginger warrior. "The dog is still loose on WindClan territory."

"Track it down and take revenge on it for killing Harepaw." said Twigstar.

"But what about Leafpath?" asked Emberpelt.

Twigstar looked down at her deputy. "Give him a break until he recovers. I hope he'll be ready to preform his deputy duties soon. Until then I'll do it." said Twigstar.

"But Twigstar, you can't be leader, deputy, and a queen all at the same time!" said Cloudstep.

"QUEEN?!" asked Emberpelt.

"Heh... I'm expecting kits..." said Twigstar.

"Cloudstep's right! You can't be all three ranks at one time!" said Emberpelt.

"Then... Swiftleg! You be acting deputy until Leafpath recovers." Twigstar called to her past apprentice.

Swiftleg came over to them and nodded. "Yes Twigstar." he said.

"Leafpath should have recovered by the time that I move to the nursery, so everything has been solved." said Twigstar.

"But Twigstar... who's the father to your kits?" asked Swiftleg.

"I'll leave that a mystery. Feel free to guess." said Twigstar.

**ShadowClan**

_"What?" asked Stonetail._

_"Yes Stonetail, I'm not lying." said a black tom with a white stripe down his back._

_"But father... I can't be a father! I'm a medicine cat!" said Stonetail._

_Beside the tom, a white she-cat with blue gray paws was sitting. "Badgernose, why did you tell him?" she asked._

_"I had to, don't you understand Sweetcloud?" asked Badgernose._

_"MOM! DAD! I CAN'T BE A FATHER!" yelled Stonetail._

_"He's right, but sometimes you just have to follow your heart. Twigstar's mother, Wingfur, told her the same thing. You both did the right thing... and the wrong thing." said Sweetcloud._

_Stonetail sighed. "What am I going to do?" he asked._

_"Tell no one, but you can tell Twigstar that you know." said Badgernose._

_Stonetail nodded then the world faded to black._

Stonetail opened his eyes and yawned. He was glad no one else was in the medicine cat den, because he had been moving around in his sleep. Stonetail stood up and shook his pelt. "I can't believe it... kits... and I'm going to be the father..." muttered Stonetail. _It's against the warrior code! I should have never started meeting with Twigstar! Then none of this would have happened... but I was only following my heart._


End file.
